


Coruscant Invasion

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Plo is so done with the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plo is on Coruscant when the invasion begins, and he reacts quicker than Sidious is probably going to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coruscant Invasion

Plo Koon would much rather have been among the stars, on his command ship, or even already on the ground assault at Cato Neimodia instead of striding into the War Room (and how he loathed that such was necessary in the very sanctity of the Temple) with Commander Wolffe in his customary place at his side, a pace or two back by Wolffe's choice.

His distaste for the meeting spiraled higher when he stepped in and not one other Jedi had their Commander with them. Nor any of the Captains either. For a moment, he regretted asking both Skywalker and Kenobi to remain in the Outer Rim with their forces.

"I thought, in a meeting that was meant to bring the war to an end, that more respect would be given to the men that actually lead the effort," he said tersely, considering all the ways they needed to speed up the clone treatment plan among the rest of the units. The last several ten-days had cycled all of his friends' units through Ahsoka's command, but they were bogging down to manage it with the other units.

"That point is well-taken," Saesee Tiin said, conveying an apology in his tone that settled some of Plo's displeasure, and they all moved to sit and begin discussions.

`~`~`~`~`

After far too much wasted time, the pair were finally on the move back to their ships when Plo's sudden jerk of awareness and shock stopped them both and Wolffe began to worry.

"Sir?"

"We have a problem, Commander," he said softly, even though no one on Coruscant knew yet. "I just felt several deaths, within this system, in space."

"Attack, then." No pirate or bounty hunter would be so bold, but the Seppies, growing desperate, might. "Orders?"

"Get the call out for reinforcements from the nearest systems. If that means taking the _Blade of Dorin_ to get clear of the system to make the call, do so." Wolffe had a very good ship, but Skywalker had put more mods on the _Blade_ before gifting it to Plo Koon. Nothing should be able to touch it, so long as Wolffe was as skilled as Plo knew him to be once he was moving.

Wolffe scowled; he hated separating from his General for any reason, but he nodded sharply.

" _K'oyacyi!_ ," he said in Mando'a before he was in motion, going to the hangar of the Temple. Implicit in the command was to scout, at least the way he interpreted those orders, and Wolffe was an able enough pilot to handle the Delta-7B.

"And you, my _ad_ ," Plo called after him. He turned his steps back to the War Room he had just left, hastening his speed, even as he reached out to Master Tiin. His private agenda was put fully away, and he concentrated on the threat, relaying what he had sensed among the pilots. By the time he reached the Council, they were in motion, leaving their chairs behind and shedding the heavier robes to prepare for the battle they could sense.

"We are at the edge of a critical shatterpoint, my fellow Jedi," Mace said, before each one attended to either getting airborne, or heading for the Senate in skimmers and speeders to protect the obvious target. With Wolffe borrowing his own ship, Plo gave himself over to the defense of the ground, joining Shaak Ti and Stass Allie, as well as two Knights that were not as capable in space as on the ground. Both women gave him a grim smile, with Shaak's flavored by their long association, and Stass's reminding him sharply of her cousin, who was even now in a bacta tank in the healer's wing, recovering from wounds delivered on Florrum.

He did remember that while Adi was sharp-minded for the craft of strategy and tactics, Stass's gifts were in healing and diplomacy. Her inclusion on the Senate run would be invaluable, if the forces approaching them got that far.

"May the Force be with us," he said, as his mind turned swiftly toward the battle that was coming, his senses tingling with the edge of that shatterpoint Mace had mentioned. Maybe doing the unusual thing, by committing to the ground, instead of flying above, it would upset the work of the Sith Lord behind all of this.

`~`~`~`~`

The _Blade of Dorin_ moved smoother than anything in the Fleet that Wolffe had used. Fortunately, the invaders had not yet destroyed the hyperspace rings waiting for ships to dock, and Wolffe swiftly got to the _Blade_ 's ring. It was tearing at him to evade and not fire on the Vulture droids or any other combatants, but he had to get his word out. His General, his Jedi, had given him an order. He evaded long enough to throw himself on the shortest hyperspace jump he dared to make, and then he turned to the high-alert channel, simultaneously reprogramming the homing beacon as a broadcast beacon.

"Coruscant under attack, too few troops, barely any Fleet left. Repeat: Coruscant under attack, too few troops, barely any Fleet left. All units in sectors near the Core, return to Coruscant immediately to aid. Again, all units in sectors near the Core, return to Coruscant immediately to aid!" He added his identifying information and credentials, then jettisoned the beacon before he turned his attention to getting back to his General. That was his place, and the secure channel was lighting up with officers reaching out to coordinate.

`~`~`~`~`

"We are too far out," Aayla Secura said to Bly. "But, this does seem like a prime opportunity for a counterstrike, yes?"

Bly gave her a quick nod and smile, even as he knew she was trying to not think of Kit Fisto being one of the many recalled Masters, on Coruscant to try and derive a cohesive strategy to end the war. 

"I'll contact Jag, Cody, and Rex, to see if Jag thinks a concentrated effort with him will clean up Cato Neimodia enough for us to use as a base against the Trade Federation itself. If we can break that part," he began, voice trailing off.

"Then we can make inroads on breaking the Separatist council," Aayla finished, approving of his choices. They were all the units the furthest out, by Plo's own designs. Cato Neimodia had long been a goal, so it made the most sense to reinforce Captain Jag there, in the face of the Coruscant attack.

"And we'll just have to hope the Force is with your Jedi and the Coruscant Guard," Bly said, before turning to get started.

Aayla nodded, her thoughts drifting once more to Kit, before remembering to be his anchor, not his distraction, at this end. They'd find out soon enough if Commander Wolffe's cry for help had been enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Why were so many Masters/Knights on Coruscant if the war was dragging on in _Revenge of the Sith_? Why weren't they out fighting?
> 
> 2\. Plo wasn't there in Revenge, but with the things he and his allies are planning, and working from his own hunches, he is trying hard to keep Kenobi&Skywalker away from the other Jedi. This is accidentally keeping Skywalker safer from Palpatine.
> 
> 3\. I'd say events here are about six months after "The Wrong Jedi", that being my estimate between that episode and _Revenge of the Sith_ to make ALL those events make sense.
> 
> 4\. K'oyacyi = Stay Alive & Ad = child (Mandoa.org)


End file.
